Spelunky Guy
Summary Spelunky Guy is the protagonist of the indie rogue-like game, Spelunky. He is an explorer and treasure hunter who descends into the Cave of Olmec in hopes of getting huge amounts of treasure to carry home and to honor his dead father. Little did he realise about the horrors of the cave which included ever-shifting cave layouts, bloodthirsty creatures, vampires, zombies, cavemen, aliens, minions of hell and the King of Hell among many others. He undergoes many deaths on route to the treasure and finally retires from his life of adventure after obtaining it, deciding to settle down and raise a family. His daughter is the protagonist of Spelunky 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| 9-A, possibly 8-C |''' Unknown Name: '''Spelunky Guy. Fan names include Iowa Jack, Indie and Derek '''Origin: Spelunky Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Appears to be in his late 20s to mid 30s '''Classification: '''Treasure hunter, Explorer, Spelunker '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. He can't die while inside the cave), Weapon Mastery (of whips, shotguns, pistols, knives, boomerangs, and machetes), Explosion Manipulation (via Bombs, Mines and Sticky Bombs), Enhanced Senses and X-Ray Vision (via Spectacles and Udjat Eye), Statistics Amplification (with Pitcher's Mitt, and Spring Shoes), can shoot sticky webs, Ice Manipulation (via Freeze Ray), Resurrection (via Ankh), Soul Destruction (Via Kali altars), Plasma Manipulation (with the Plasma Cannon), Light Manipulation (with the Camera), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies in various ways), Blood Manipulation and Absorption (via Kapala), Teleportation (via Teleporter), Summoning (via Hired Hand), Pseudo-Flight (via Parachutes, Cape and Vlad's Cape), Flight (via Jetpack), Energy Projection, Telekinesis and Homing Attacks (via Scepter), Resistance To Fire (via Vlad's Amulet which makes him immune to fire and lava), Attack Reflection (via Shield), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (His own soul cannot be sacrificed to Kali although his body will be obliterated), can climb on any vertical surface including slippery ones, can breathe underwater, Can ignore conventional durability with numerous weapons | As a spirit, the Spelunky Guy has Intangibility, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Contact with The Ghost does nothing) 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can turn human-sized enemies into splats of blood, even with basic attacks) | Small Building level with Bombs, Crysknife and Plasma Cannon (Can one-shot King Yama with the Crysknife. Can kill him with a few bombs or Plasma cannon bursts. King Yama is 60 times the size of the player). Possibly Building level''' (Defeated and killed King Yama who shook the entire level) | Unknown 'as a spirit (Cannot hurt regular enemies. However, it can push enemies and friendlies off ledges with wind attacks). Teleporting into, soul sacrificing and freezing enemies ignores durability 'Speed: Subsonic+ '(Can react to and dodge point blank shotgun fire) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(Can lift the Hands of King Yama which are the size of mammoths) 'Striking Strength: Wall level '''| Small Building level | N/A (The spirit is intangible and cannot attack) '''Durability: Building level (Can take hits from King Yama) | Unknown 'as a ghost (Low-godly regen makes him hard to kill) 'Stamina: 'Very high normally. Possibly Limitless inside the Cave Of Olmec (Stated that you cannot feel fatigue or tiredness while in the cave.) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with melee weapons. Tens of metres with bombs, Freeze Ray and throwable weapons. Hundreds of metres with guns. | Extended melee range as a spirit. '''Standard Equipment: '''Whip, ropes, bombs and various other items 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Most of Spelunky's stronger abilities are only accessible inside the Cave Of Olmec. Susceptible to fall damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spelunky Guy's main attacks are to whip in front of him or jump on enemies. Cave of Olmec perks: '''Due to the nature of the cave to constantly change its layout, Death has lost its way in the caves and thus, death isn't permanent while inside the cave. This allows the Spelunky Guy to be immortal for as long as they are inside the Cave. Even if he dies during his treasure hunt, his soul can regenerate but only at the Cave entrance, although he may linger around in spirit form indefinitely. The regen doesn't take long, canonically regenerating in the short loading time of a few seconds. This also gives both potentially limitless stamina. '''Kali Altars: These altars of the blood goddess Kali may be found in various level in the Cave. Kali demands souls in sacrifice. Placing a body, whether dead or alive, on the altar grants favor with the goddess. Destroying the altars makes her angry. Upon sufficient levels of favor gained or lost, Kali bestows gifts or punishments on the devotee/defiler. Upon being sacrificed, the soul of the sacrificed body gets taken by Kali, even if its in a different place. While Kali will take any sacrifice she can get, she prefers live sacrifices. Item perks: Various items can be found inside the cave, which may help the Speluker in various ways. They can be helpful in attacking enemies, triggering traps, escaping quickly, evading danger, raising strength and damage etc. The various items available in spelunky are: Whip: The Spelunker's Primary weapon. It deals 1 damage. While it can kill smaller threats like snakes, spiders and bats in 1 hit, it takes much more hits to kill cavemen and other stronger enemies. It is effectively replaced by the Crysknife when its collected. Ropes: Ropes are used to reach hard to reach high places and drop down from ledges safely. It can also be used offensively when enemies are directly above. The spelunker will throw the rope and the grappling hook on the rope damages the enemy for 1 damage. More ropes can be collected during the playthrough. Spectacles: They enable the spelunker to see gems and other stuff through solid rock and raise his visual capacity in general. He is also able to see in pitch-black darkness. Climbing Gloves: This allows the spelunker to climb any vertical surface, even slippery ones like the Ice Caves and the inside of the Worm. Pitcher's Mitt: This allows for the spelunker to throw throwable items straight horizontally without any dip due to gravity. Spring Shoes: These allow the spelunker to double his jumping height. Spike Shoes: These increase the damage dealt by stomping on enemies to 3. They also allow for full traction on slippery supfaces. Bomb Paste: This is a sticky mixture that irreversibly upgrades bombs to sticky bombs. These bombs stick to any surface and character they touch. However, they can be repelled or reflected back by the alien forcefield to stick on the thrower instead. Compass: Shows the way to the standard level exit. However, special exits have to be looked for. Mattock: Enables breaking of stone, ice and gold blocks in one hit. Damages enemies for 1 damage. Boomerang: A standard boomerang that damages for 1 damage per hit and it may hit multiple times depending on its trajectory. Machete: A standard machete that deals 2 damage. Crysknife: A powerful melee weapon that can instakill any enemy. Any enemy that gets hit by it will not leave a corpse and will get completely obliterated. Web Gun: A gun that shoots sticky webs which immobilises most enemies. It can immobilise enemies like the shopkeeper who is stronger than the spelunker in direct combat. It can also be used to reach difficult to reach places and prevent fall damage. Shotgun: A powerful weapon that can deal upto 24 damage in a single burst if every pellet connects. It shoots 6 pellets that deal 4 damage each. It also has a low spread and high range making it one of the best weapons in the game. Freeze Ray: A gun that shoots a ray of energy that freezes enemies solid. Any damage on a frozen enemy will break the enemy into pieces, ignoring durability and not leaving a corpse. It has a relatively short range. It is the only weapon that can kill Lavamen, fire enemies who are intangible like Ace . It can also prevent explosions by freezing the bomb. Plasma Cannon: A destructive weapon with high recoil. It deals 20 damage and can demolish entire levels to rubble. It has a long range and the plasma moves in a wave-like motion, makng it awkward to dodge. It can kill the user if not used carefully due to its large area of effect and recoil. Camera: Its flash lights up an area and any enemy in that area gets stunned at the very least. It deals no damage to living beings but instantly kills undead enemies like Jiangshi, skeletons, vampires and mummies. Teleporter: Teleporters produce instantaneous, discontinuous transmission of particularized matter via instrumentality of the spacial continuum. In other words, they make the user stop existing at the starting position and start existing at a different location. If something is already occupying the target space, it gets torn asunder regardless of its durability. This can be used to clear levels quickly for speedruns and is one the the few weapons that will instakill King Yama along with the Crysknife and Freeze Ray. Parachutes, Vlad's Cape and Cape: They have the same function, which is to control the spelunkers descent with the only difference being that the parachute is a one-time use only and Vlad's cape allows for double jumping along with the controlled descent. Jetpack: It is one of the most useful items in the game as it allows the spelunker to fly around. It never runs out of fuel but has a certain limit of thrust that needs to recharge which means the Spelunker cannot fly continuously. Shield: The shield is virtually indestructible other than if it falls into lava. While it cannot be used as a weapon other than by throwing it which deals 1 damage, it can be used to push and crush enemies against walls. This leaves no corspe and can even destroy loot items like gold bars and gems if they get crushed. It also blocks melee attacks and can reflect ranged attacks, including energy-based attacks back at the attacker. It however does not protect against explosions and only covers 1 direction at a time. Royal Jelly: A consumable that heals 4 health. Kapala: A chalice made out of a human skull. It is Kali's ultimate gift to her devotee after dozens of sacrifices. It collects spilt blood, including the spelunker's own, and restores 1 health every time the chalice fills up. Ankh: An ancient Egyptian symbol of eternal life. It is a held item that resurrects the spelunker back to 4 health upon his death. It is only usable once. Vlad's Amulet: This is an amulet that grants the wearer complete immunity to fire and lava. Scepter: This is gained by killing Anubis. It is a powerful ranged weapon with homing capacities. It homes into and lifts enemies into the air and causes a barrage of attacks. It has a bit of risk involved as randomly firing it where no life is available or if the enemy can change positions quick might cause it to turn on the user instead. The energy blasts deal 10 damage and are intangible as they can pass through solid blocks of rock. Miscellaneous items found in cave floors which can be used as throwable weapons and deal 1 damage each. These include stones, pots, arrows, corpses, skulls, piranha skeletons, mattock heads, crates, chests etc. XBLA_Bombbag.png|Bombs XBLA_Ropepile.png|Ropes XBLA_Spectacles.png|Spectacles XBLA_Climbinggloves.png|Climbing Gloves XBLA_Pitchersmitt.png|Pitcher's Mitt XBLA_Springshoes.png|Spring Shoes XBLA_Spikeshoes.png|Spike Shoes XBLA_Paste.png|Bomb Paste XBLA_Compass.png|Compass XBLA_Mattock.png|Mattock XBLA_Boomerang.png|Boomerang XBLA_Crysknife.png|Crysknife XBLA_Webgun.png|Web Gun XBLA_Shotgun (1).png|Shotgun XBLA_Freezeray.png|Freeze Ray XBLA_Plasmacannon.png|Plasma Cannon XBLA_Camera.png|Camera XBLA_Teleporter.png|Teleporter XBLA_Parachute.png|Parachute SpelunkyHD_Cape.png|Cape XBLA_Jetpack.png|Jetpack XBLA_Shield.png|Shield XBLA_Kapala.png|Kapala XBLA_Ankh.png|Ankh XBLA_Vladscape.png|Vlad's Cape SpelunkyHD_Eggplant_Item.png|Eggplant XBLA_Sceptre.png|Scepter XBLA_Vladsamulet.png|Vlad's Amulet Key: Average Spelunker | Theoretically Strongest Possible Spelunker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) Isaac's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were inside of the Cave of Olmec) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Spelunky Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:OHK Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Playable Characters